Classy Mike C
Classy Mike C (Born Mike Clark, 23 April 1977) is a professional wrestler, currently signed to Global Wrestling Alliance. He is best known for his time in Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation, where he held the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship, United States Championship and was the longest reigning 52 Wild Champion of all time. As well as this he held the EUWC World Tag Team Championships on two occasions as a member of The Dream Team with Jaz Moundfield. Biography Early Life Mike C grew up in Burnage, a suburb in South Manchester. Like many kids in the area, he seemed destined to move into a labouring job or work in one of the local factories, hoowever Mike had other ideas. After watching the legendary Ricky Steamboat/Randy Savage Wrestlemania bout on TV at a friends house, Mike C had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to become a wrestler. He began to work in Blackpool at fairs and carnivals earning a small amount of money. After a few years he was able to move onto the independent scene in the USA, before joining HWA in 2000. Pre-EUWC: 2000-2003 Whilst in HWA, Mike C dominated the federation holding the companies World, European and Toughest S.O.B. titles all at the same time, as well as forming a "The Classy Doggs" with Will Jericho. HWA later folded, only to be re-opened as RWA, where Mike C was a Hardcore and Tag Team champion, this time alongside Chester. He then opened his own federation, the 2 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, but this heralded little success. Moving back into the ring Mike C first fought in CWF, joining in 2001, where he first teamed with Jaz Moundfield (then known as Jaz Rap), as well as "The Franchise" Lawrence Jarvis and Will Jericho as part of the Classy Doggs. Mike C was a two time CWF champion, his first reign coming as inaugural champion. He dropped the belt to Lawrence Jarvis before regaining it two weeks later in a loser leaves town match with the aid of the remaining Classy Doggs. Later in 2001 Mike C captured the GRW World title before taking a break from active competition. Early EUWC Career: August-October 2003 After 2 years in the wrestling wilderness Mike C joined EUWC in 2003. With past glories fast fading and personal issues rife, he was determined to get back on track. His debut came in the shape of a victory over Lee Satima at a house show and this was followed by a series of matches against fellow newcomers Wreckage and Tom Armstrong, culminating in a 20-Man Battle Royal at Ultra Brawl V which Wreckage emerged from victorious. However after a couple of months and a string of impressive wins, Mike C became disillusioned with the lack of opportunities he was receiving against the companies bigger names. CEO Matt Pickstock placed Mike C and 7 other rookies; Trent Blackwell, Razorblade, D.N.A., Lee Satima, Tyrant, Dreadnaught and The Jackal in the now infamous "Round Robin Tournament", with each man facing the other 7 competitors once and the one coming out with the best record would receive a shot at an EUWC title. The tournament was notable perhaps only for two things in the end. It made up 4 of the 10 matches on the card for EUWC's Excessive Force pay-per-view (including a submission victory for Mike C over The Jackal) and gave Mike C a platform to show what he could do and receive some recognition from the fans. However, after Excessive Force the tournament was cancelled without a reason being given and only Mike C retained his EUWC contract. The Dream Team: October 2003- April 2004 After the the tournament failed, Mike C was told in order to move up the card a change of direction would be required. Mike decided to take the opportunity the board presented to him, and called up his friend Jaz Moundfield to form "The Dream Team". After winning the tag team titles in only their second match at Blood Bath '03 from Samuel Roundtree and Buck Naked, the team went on to drop the belts to Shock Therapy in the main event of the premiere edition of EUWC High Octane on MTV. The pair recaptured the belts at Maximum Carnage '04 in a gruesome Emergency Booth match and went on an impressive run, feuding with both The Dominion and The US Express and becoming one of the longest reigning Tag Team champions of all time. The three-way TLC match between the teams at Superiority '04 is widely considered to have stolen the show. Going Solo - 52 Wild & US Success: April 2004-October 2005 When the pair lost the belts in a three-way Hell in a Cell match at Aftershock to The Dominion, Jaz sustained a back injury. This left Mike C to continue his feud with the Dominion alone, this time battling with Evol over the 52 Wild title. Mike C won the belt at eXile, only to lose it back to Evol at the next edition of Main Frame, who had the help of Krimzon Fury. A "Best-of-Five" tournament followed and became one of 2004's hottest feuds. With the scores tied at 2-2 going into Summer Sizzler, where Mike C was able to reclaim the belt in a scaffolding match and become the longest reigning 52 Wild champion in the belts short history. Around this time Mike C was part of The Rebellion with Paul Doom and Danny Collins, fighting against Team Danger and The Dominion. He also finished as runner up in the annual 20-man Blood Bath match, losing out to Team Danger member Stephen Greer after missing an attempted shooting star press. Mike C also headed The Revolution, a faction that also featured Jaz and Daryl Moundfield and The Monster Mike held the belt until it's unification with the US title, which he went on to win from Samuel Roundtree at the second attempt in an Empty Arena match. After the EUWC roster split Mike C was drafted to Main Frame, dropped the belt to Nero at Blood Bath '05 in a triple threat match which also included Angel of Death and left EUWC on amicable terms. Return & World Title Success: January 2006-October 2006 When Matt Pickstock needed someone to help him battle Sean Taylor, Classy returned and shocked the world by winning a Royal Rumble match, earning a shot at Taylor's world title at Superiority III, turning heel and alligning himself with Matt Pickstock. After a gruelling battle, Mike C was able to defeat Taylor and capture the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. It was around this time Mike C also had an unsuccessful stint in Empire Pro Wrestling, where he teamed with fellow Englishman Adam Benjamin. After no-showing a number of events Mike C was released from Empire Pro, something for which he has never been forgiven by EPW owner Dan Ryan. To this day Mike C says he regrets his decision and wishes he had made more effort to be a success in EPW, but admits that his heart does and always will lie in EUWC. Mike C defended the belt successfully against Sean Taylor in an epic Iron Man match the following month and held off other opponents such as T. Waring before dropping the belt to Jay Smash. Following this loss, Mike C battled Lord Alucard in an epic match to earn a second chance at the World title and came out on top, although his world title rematch was unsuccessful. After this, Mike C decided to take some time away from EUWC. The Dream Team Returns: February 2007-August 2007 Upon his return, once again with Jaz Moundfield in a reunited Dream Team, Mike C attempted to take the Tag Team gold from the champions Daymon and Dan Ryan. After a number of unsuccessful attempts, Mike C decided to again leave EUWC. On Hiatus: August 2007-April 2008 In recent months Mike C has been resting and re-cuperating, whilst also planning his next move and ensuring he stays in peak physical shape. Should he return to the business, Mike C claims that the only place he would currently consider is EUWC, citing his strong emotional ties to the federation and it's fans along with a determination not to be remembered as having only held the World title once. Return: April 2008, October 2010 When EUWC re-opened in 2008 after a brief hiatus Classy Mike C was announced as one of 35 roster members returning. At the first Monday Night Brawl taping Mike C faced former EUWC Champion Hawkeye as well as attacking one time ally "Commander" T. Waring, setting up a Last Man Standing match at Blood Bath which T. Waring emerged from victorious. Mike C was also one of the 20 competitors in the annual Blood Bath steal cage match for a shot at the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Mike C was later due to be part of the re-opening of EUWC in October 2010, appearing on the inital Battle Cry promo show before being scheduled to face T. Waring in a Blood Bath re-match. However this never came to fruition and the company folded before the first card could take place. Global Wrestling Alliance: February 2011-present Mike C is scheduled to make his return to active competition in GWA, signing for them in February 2011. His first appearance is scheduled against Nick Carraway at the upcoming Resurrection PPV. Title History * 1x EUWC World Heavyweight Champion * 1x EUWC United States Champion * 2x EUWC 52 Wild Champion * 2x EUWC World Tag Team Champion (With Jaz Moundfield) * EUWC Most Under-Rated Superstar 2004 * 1x HWA World Heavyweight Champion * 1x HWA European Champion * 1x HWA Toughest S.O.B. Champion * 1x RWA Hardcore Champion * 1x RWA World Tag Team Champion (With Chester) * 1x GRW World Heavyweight Champion * 2x GRW Hardcore Champion * 2x CWF World Heavyweight Champion EUWC Pay-Per-View History Classy Mike C was reknowned for having an excellent pay-per-view record during his time in EUWC. This section is incomplete but lists a number of his Pay-Per-View matches. * Ultra Brawl V - 20-man Battle Royal - eliminated 10th, by Noxious Reign & Shane Sanders * Excessive Force 2003 - Round Robin Tournament - defeated The Jackal * Blood Bath 2003 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Samuel Roundtree & Buck Naked to win the titles * Blood Bath 2003 - Blood Bath Match - 14th entrant, eliminated 12th, 0 eliminations. Eliminated by Lynch Garrison * Only The Strong III - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Handicap Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Casey Torpid * Maximum Carnage 2004 (pay-per-view name unknown) - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Emergency Booth Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated Shock Therapy (Chill & Dr. Freak) to win the Titles * Maximum Carnage 2004 (pay-per-view unknown) - Royal Rumble Match - ?? entrant, eliminated ??, ?? eliminations. Eliminated by ?? * Uprising 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated The Parker Brothers (Bradley & Milton) & Insane Fury (Krimzon Fury & Justin Sane) to retain the titles * Superiority 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - defeated The Dominion (Havoc & Malice) & The US Express (Alex Barber & Lex King) to retain the titles * Aftershock 2004 - EUWC World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match (w/ Jaz Moundfield) - lost to The Dominion (Havoc & Malice) to drop the titles. The US Express (Alex Barber & Lex King) were also involved in the match * eXile 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship - defeated Evol to win the title * Summer Sizzler 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Best of 5 Series final Scaffold Match - defeated Evol to win the series 3-2 and the title * Ultra Brawl VI - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Casket Match - defeated "The Sandman" Marcus Slayton to retain the title * Blood Bath 2004 - EUWC 52 Wild Championship Singapore Cane Match - defeated Marshall Snow to retain the title * Blood Bath 2004 - Blood Bath Match - 20th entrant, eliminated 19th (runner-up), eliminated 3 (Rocko Daymon, Paul Doom, "The Black Jesus" Tyrone Walker). Eliminated by "The King of Pain" Steven Greer * Superiority II - EUWC International Championship Tournament First Round - defeated Paul Doom * Superiority II - EUWC International Championship Tournament Quarter Final - lost to Rocko Daymon * Summer Sizzler 2005 - EUWC United States Championship - lost to Samuel Roundtree * Ultra Brawl VII - EUWC United States Championship Empty Arena Match - defeated Samuel Roundtree to win title * Blood Bath 2005 - EUWC United States Championship Triple Threat Match - lost to Nero to lose title. Angel of Death was also involved in the match * Blood Bath 2005 - Blood Bath Match - 17th entrant, eliminated 14th, 0 eliminations. Eliminated by Rocko Daymon * Chap Dupree Memorial Cup 2005 - First Round - lost to Michael Lennox * Superiority 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated Sean Taylor to win the title * EUWC Aftershock 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated Sean Taylor to retain the title * eXile 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - defeated "Commander" T. Waring to retain the title * Malicious Intent 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship match - lost to "The Disease" Jay Smash to lose title * Summer Sizzler 2006 - War Games Match (w/ Texas Lightning, Buck Naked & Samuel Roundtree) - lost to Nero, Paul Doom, John Doe & Rocko Daymon * Ultra Brawl VIII - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship No.1 Contender's Match - defeated Lord Alucard * Blood Bath 2006 - EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match - lost to "The Disease" Jay Smash * Chad Dupree Memorial Cup 2006 - Quarter Final - lost to Rocko Daymon * Blood Bath 2007 - Last Man Standing Match - lost to "Commander" T. Waring Themes EUWC * "It's Gettin' Better (Man!!) by Oasis (as The Dream Team) * "Begging You" by The Stone Roses * "Staring At The Rude Bois" by Gallows ft. Lethal Bizzle Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Texas Classyleaf'' (Texas Cloverleaf) :*''Manchester Kiss'' (Powerbomb Facebuster) *'Regular moves' :*Inverted Shoulder Breaker :*Gutwrench Suplex :*Bulldog :*Double Arm DDT :*Fallaway Slam :*Fisherman's Suplex :*Piledriver :*Atomic Drop :*Death Valley Driver :*Flying Clothesline from Top Rope :*An array of stiff punches and kicks :*Top Rope Elbow Drop :*Top Rope Fisherman's Suplex :*Neckbreaker :*Sunset Flip :*Leg Drag Takedown :*Spinebuster :*Moonsault :*Suicide Dive :*Shooting Star Press Links Mike C bio on the EUWC website Category:1977 births Classy Mike C Classy Mike C Classy Mike C Category:EUWC Category:World Champions